Stolen Kiss
by saseru
Summary: Satu pertanyaan Boboiboy kepada Fang membuatkan si pengguna kuasa bayang melakukan sesuatu yang dipendam dalam hati tanpa pengetahuan Boboiboy. warning : shounen-ai, FangBoy, One-sided love


Disclaimer : kalau Boboiboy aku punya dah lama aku kawinkan Fang dengan Boboiboy /slap sebab tu ia kekal milik Animonsta /zoom

warning : shounen-ai, FangBoy, one sided love /crai

my headcanon on post-ep 17 season 3

* * *

Di waktu petang ahad yang hening di Taman Pulau Rintis, seorang anak muda berambut ungu gelap sedang berjalan melusuri laluan di tepi taman, matanya yang disebalik kaca mata bertinta kebiruan asyik memerhatikan sekeliling kerana mencari seseorang. Wajahnya kelihatan resah dan matanya jelas menggambarkan kebimbangan terhadap orang yang dicari-carinya.

Tidak lama selepas itu matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang yang seusianya sedang duduk di bawah pohon rendang. Lelaki yang bertopi mirip dinosaur kecil kelihatan sedang termenung. Kedua lengannya erat mendakap lutut, pandangan matanya kosong dan seakan letih. Dengan apa yang telah berlaku baru-baru ini, iaitu hal tentang kuasa api dan Boboibot,padan saja dia berasa letih. Dia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia membuat keputusan untuk menyendiri dan mematikan talian yang berfungsi di jam kuasanya yang diubahsuai oleh teman baiknya si robot bebola kuning Ochobot. Fang , si lelaki berambut ungu gelap menghampiri Boboiboy, kawannya yang sedang duduk termenung di bawah pohon itu.

"Jadi kat sini kau rupanya," sapa Fang. Boboiboy hanya mendiamkan diri. Fang langsung melabuhkan punggung dan duduk di sebelah Boboiboy.

"Tok Aba cakap kau tak balik-balik sejak kau keluar dari awal pagi lagi. Aku pergi tanya Gopal, Ying dengan Yaya pun diorang tak tau kau kat mana. jadi aku risau la.. tak! maksud aku Tok Aba risau kalau jadi apa-apa kat kau. Puas aku cari kau sampai sini." ujar Fang panjang lebar memandang Boboiboy. Boboiboy sedikit terkejut. Dia menoleh ke arah bekas musuhnya dan menatap mata Fang seperti mencari kepastian di sebalik kata-kata Fang.

"..kau risaukan aku?" nadanya seperti kurang percaya.

"kan aku cakap Tok Aba yang risaukan- "

"Aku dengar jelas la apa yang kau cakap sebelum ni." potong Boboiboy dengan ketawa kecil.

Fang mendengus dan memeluk tubuh.

"Jadi kalau betul aku risaukan kau pun kenapa? tak boleh ke?"

"Tak ada la.. sebelum ni kau benci kat aku sebab rampas populariti kau. sekarang kau agak rapat dengan aku dan sekarang ni lagi kau risaukan aku pula." ujar Boboiboy dengan sedikit senyuman ceria.

Tubuh Fang menghadap semula ke arah taman di hadapannya dan melepaskan kedua lengan di sisi. Tangannya yang bersarung tangan tanpa jari diletakkan di atas rumput sejuk.

"Itu dulu, sekarang aku dah tak bencikan kau dah."

"Hm..? Apa yang buat kau dah tak benci aku lagi?" tanya Boboiboy dengan merehatkan kepala di atas kedua lutut memandang Fang.

Fang terdiam sebentar. Dahinya berkerut memikirkan jawapan apa yang mahu diberikan kepada Boboiboy. Si bertopi dinosaur di sebelahnya terus sabar menunggu jawapan.

"Mesti ke aku kena bagitau sebabnya?" Fang memilih untuk menyembunyikan sebabnya. Boboiboy mendesah kecewa mendengar jawapan Fang.

"Huh~ kalau kau tak nak bagitau tak apa lah.." ujar Boboiboy menghela nafas. Fang tertunduk sedikit dengan wajahnya merasa bersalah.

"Huah~~ sekarang aku rasa mengantuk pulak." Boboiboy menggeliatkan tubuh dan terus berbaring.

"Maaf Fang, aku nak lelap sekejap." beritahu Boboiboy separuh gumam.

"Ha? kau okay ke Boboiboy?" tanya Fang dengan nada bimbang. Namun tiada jawapan dibalas. Boboiboy sudah tertidur pulas.

Fang termenung sayu menatap Boboiboy yang sudah tertidur. Kelihatannya Boboiboy takkan mudah terbangun sekalipun gempa bumi berlaku. Fang menarik nafas dan melepaskannya perlahan-lahan untuk menenangkan diri. Ada sesuatu yang sedang terbuku di dalam hatinya. Setelah memastikan tiada sebarang jiwa berada disekeliling, Fang mula membuka mulut untuk meluahkan perasaan.

"Sebenarnya Boboiboy, kalau aku terus terang kat kau apa sebabnya aku dah tak bencikan kau, kau mesti akan anggap aku ni menjijikkan, tak pun kau tak kan sudi lagi pandang muka aku.." ujar Fang seorang diri. Fang mula mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Boboiboy. Matanya melihat bibir Boboiboy yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sebab aku dah tak bencikan kau lagi.."

Fang memiringkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi bahu Boboiboy.

"Aku dah jatuh cinta dengan kau..."

Si berambut ungu gelap terus melekatkan bibirnya ke bibir anak muda yang berada di bawahnya. Matanya di sebalik kaca mata bertinta biru itu terpejam menikmati ciuman yang diberikan kepada Boboiboy. Walaupun tiada balasan Fang tetap merasa gembira. Namun jauh di sudut hatinya berasa pahit menyedari hakikat cintanya takkan terbalas.

.

.

.

Boboiboy tersentap bangun dari tidurnya. Tanpa sedar jarinya menyentuh bibirnya. Dia berasa seseorang baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Pipinya memerah dan hatinya jadi tiba-tiba berdebar. Fikirannya bingung kerana perasaannya seperti mimpi yang benar-benar terjadi. Lama Boboiboy cuba menjernihkan fikiran dan perasaannya. Peluh sejuk mengalir di dahinya.

"..siapa?... "

= E N D =

Thanks for read my first fic! jujur cakap saya tak pandai menulis cerita, jadi sebarang kesilapan silalah beritahu *wink*

whoops tak sengaja terbuat Tsundere Fang /ketawa mengilai

feel free to review :3


End file.
